Players who regularly play gaming machines quickly tire of particular games and therefore it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to develop innovative game features which add interest to the games. In so doing, it is hoped to keep players amused and therefore willing to continue playing the game as well as to attract new players.
Also, with the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines, the operator of a venue will often pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers are keen to devise games and/or game features which are popular with the players as a mechanism for improving sales, retaining customers and attracting new customers.
In addition, players enjoy having greater interaction with a game such that they feel that they can have an effect on the outcome of the game. However, due to very strict compliance regulations which need to be satisfied in various jurisdictions, it is difficult, if not impossible, to include high levels of player skill in game features of gaming machines. It is desirable to include features where pseudo-skill is involved in the feature which, the applicant believes, will enhance player enjoyment.